Let's have a party! Not!
by Sheba-chan
Summary: L-sama wants to celebrate her 4.000.000.001st birthday! Whoo! However, not all guests are happy about it. Might be because dragons and Mazoku don't like each other. Might be because none of them likes humiliating games. Watch the chaos commence! One-shot!


Let's have a party...not

Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine; this boring disclaimer is, however.

Important Note: You are at the beginning of a completely crazy fanfiction which will destroy your braincells...well, it ain't that bad, but if you have no idea of the Slayers-mythology, then I doubt you'll get most of the story. Just a friendly warning! ;) Oh yeah, this takes place before Slayers TRY.

Warnings: OOC-ness to no end. Blood, intestines and other things may be mentioned, making this PG-13. Darn-old Microsoft-jokes are used as well. But again, what's new? sigh 

Also, please note that English is not my native language. Even if I spell-check many times, some grammatical errors are nearly bound to occur. I'm sorry about this, I try my best.

Last note: FFN hates this fanfiction. It simply won't allow cursive or anything else for that matter. I can't even make the simplest signs like stars. They heavily miss in some places, I am sorry about it.

* * *

Silver. White. Silver and white.

Those were the colours of the nicely picked wrapping paper his present was wrapped into – the one he stared at so intensely that colourful dots seemed to dance before his eyes. 

He hateddays like this one! He hated them, hated them, ha-

BONK  
  
Mumbling an apology he stood up, just to realise that it would have been much more intelligent to look where he was walking to. However, the pillar refused to accept his plea because even in the Sea of Chaos, pillars couldn't talk. On top of it, it didn't even moved aside to let the god – who was now in an even worse mood - pass through.

Just as Flare Dragon Cephied had decided to walk around the pillar to continue his journey, someone started chuckling behind him. Cephied stopped and closed his eyes, hoping that it wasn't one of those idiots he would meet today anyway.

However, at least this time fate spared him. When he finally dared to look again, he looked straight into the eyes of Night Dragon Vorphied. Even if the other god was grinning at him, Cephied sighed in relieve.

"Nice try, Ceph!", the other dragon greeted and threw his long, silver hair back over his shoulder, „but even a pillar won't knock you out long enough to miss todays oh-so-wonderful meeting"  
  
Cephied sighed. "I'm just glad that it's you. Imagine Shabranigdo would have seen my little stunt."

"Be happy that it wasn't Chaotic Blue!" Vorphied grinned even more as Cephied grew even paler upon hearing the name of his not-really-beloved sister.

"Well, at least Shabranigdo and her might amuse us with some comedy today. At least that's one advantage of being forced to come in human forms", the blonde god in the blue robe mused and Vorphied nodded. He really hoped not to miss that!

Both dragons finally continued on their way through the hallways of the Sea of Chaos. Cephied looked at the present Vorphied carried. "What did you get for her?", he asked.

"Her" was of course their mother, creator of all four worlds and personification of chaos itself: L-sama. This lady was celebrating her 4.000.000.001st birthday today – which was the solely reason the two gods were here. 

"Well", Vorphied sighed, "wasn't easy to find a present. I mean, what can one get for someone who can create everything? Besides that, after so many birthdays, my ideas concerning presents are slowly used up...so I decided to give her a burned trunk – you know, she collects this stuff!"

Cephied nodded. Their creator and mother collected many strange things. Burned trunks were one of her more sane hobbies... 

"And you?" Vorphied pointed to Cephieds silver-white present. The other god looked at it again, more sceptical than ever.

"Oven cloths", he finally answered. "After she created this land where it rains cakes for three hours every day, I thought she might be interested in baking right now." 

Vorphied wanted to answer when both noticed – not very delighted – that they had reached their goal. A gigantic door in front of them was the entrance to the hall where the big party should commence.

"Oh well..." Both exchanged an unhappy glance before Cephied opened the door. Unsurprisingly, the room was empty besides the large table in the middle. Four chairs were placed at the left and right side and at the far end, the golden throne of L-sama stood.

Vorphied and Cephied were pleased when they noticed that the other two Shinzoku were already there. After greeting their sister first they moved to the fourth dragon, who – as usual – already sat at the table and typed something on his whatever-it-was-called-technology-thingy, his nose nearly pressed against the screen so that his brown, shoulder-long brown hair was statically loaded and proceeded to stick out in every possible direction.

"Hey Luufcied", Cephied grinned and poked him in the rips, knowing he would startle the other dragon.

Nova Dragon Luufcied jumped up and squeaked before angrily glaring at his brother while straightening his glasses. However, this gaze was nothing compared to the one he gave the two Dark Lords who were sitting across the table and grinned at the dragon.

It was, Cephied noted, indeed a little miracle that even „Mr-oh-so-intelligent-and-inapproachable"Death Fog Garamigdo had the honor to watch Luufcied and not his own technology-thingy – being Luufcieds opponent, he too sat in front of one of those strange machines Cephied did not understand. Also Garamigdos hairdo, which resembled Luufcieds a lot, had apparently had too close contact with the technology. Now the Mazoku reminded Cephied of a black-haired hedgehog with glasses instead of a Dark Lord.

Next to Garamigdo sat Chaotic Blue, as usual clad in her short, blue dress and her black hair. Cephied had to admit that the Mazoku-Lady was beautiful (for a Mazoku, of course!). Her figure reminded him of a human from his world called "Naga the white Serpent" – well, he also recalled that the human surely had more brain capacity in her nose than Chaotic in her head.

The fact that mentioned Dark Lord was about to fall from her chair in a fit of laughter was sufficient enough for the Shinzoku to prove his idea. That however was nothing new since Chaotic Blue had the tendency to laugh about everything when she was in her normal, hyperactive mood.

After watching his sister for some time, Garamigdo finally calmed her down a little – as long as the other two Dark Lords were not present they were in the minority. So Chaotic climbed back onto her chair and started humming some tune, annoying her brother who was already working again.

Walking to the far end of the table to put down his present, Cephied decided that ignoring the Mazoku was the best he could do. Looking at the pile of gifts next to his own he wondered where his mother could be, but the creator was nowhere in sight.

"Mother isn't here yet?", he asked while walking back to Luufcied who decided not to answer but to type something on his thingy. With an approving nod, he picked it up to show it Cephied. 

"As you can see there is a chance of 82,34397% that mother will only appear when all of us are here."

"Uh...", Cephied mumbled while looking completely confused before being interrupted by the Dark Lord at the other side of the table.

Garamigdo jumped up and turned his machine around so Luufcied could see the screen. "Ha! As you can see, the correct percental number appears to be 82,34398%! You are such a dimwit!" 

"What?!", Luufcied snapped, "I never miscalculate! It is you who is mistaken once more!"  
  
"Me? You are the fool of us!"  
  
"I doubt someone with your ineffectual mental capacity should announce such words!"  
  
This said, both started to type away to prove their own mathematical result. Cephied decided to leave them alone, fearing no danger since Luufcied and Garamigdo were the strategists and thinker, never battling with force but with subtle techniques – and strange games (he remembered they called it "chess"). The downside of this all was that they both had a technology-and-statistics-obsession.

The two other Shinzoku had watched the whole scene and decided to join Cephied – if only to glare at the Mazoku. Vorphied watched Luufcied typing like a madman and shook his head in disbelieve. "Can't you shut down this...eh....nicknock once?", he asked annoyed.

"It is called laptop!", Luufcied corrected without even bothering to look up and Garamigdo mumbled something like „stupid dragon"which (without any apparent reason) resulted in Chaotic Blue falling down the chair in laughter again.

Cephied sighed and was about to sit down when the door opened and the next guest joined the wannabe-party: Dark Star Dugradigdu entered the room with his usual, smug grin, gave the dragons – especially Vorphied – a snooty look and proceeded to greet his Mazoku-siblings.

Chaotic finally jumped up from the floor and hugged her brother while Garamigdo just looked up for a second and nodded approvingly at Dugradigdu.

"As usual in front of the flipflop, huh?", the greeted Dark Lord asked.

"Laptop", Garamigdo grumbled.

"Ah, whatever." Dugradigdu sat down on his chair. He was the only god who didn't wear robes but a black shirt and black trousers, giving his long, blonde hair a nearly golden glow. (Neither the dragons nor Dugradigdu would ever admit that the Mazoku would indeed resembled a dragon if he wouldn't have the typical, cat-like eyes all Mazoku inherit.)

"Oooh, where's your present?", Chaotic asked and sat down once more.

Dugradigdu grinned and took out some sheets of paper.

This made all dragons simultaneously squeak in horror and additionally Vorphied started to twitch.

"He'll sing again!", Dugradigdus opponent groaned and the other three dragons nodded in shock. Dark Star gave them one more victorious grin before handing his notes to Chaotic.

"Weeee, wonderful!", Chaotic shouted – which didn't improve the mood of the dragons.

"Well", Luufcied said and typed something again, „because of formerly entered and analysed values the following approximate percental assumptions take place:

The chances that the topic of Dugradigdus song may be about torture and death are at 92,2%; 79,3% for blood, 67,4% for intestines, 62,4% for sect-like rituals, 55,7% for sexually depraved practices and 37,2% for everything formerly mentioned at once."

The other dragons groaned. "Tell us something new", Vorphied sighed. L-samas birthdays were such a pain – the only greater known pain was the knowledge that she celebrated her birthday every year.

However, fate decided to have mercy with the dragons once more and to cheer them up in a way outsiders probably wouldn't understand at first: In this moment, the door opened again and the last guest joined: Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo – as usual in the human form of Lei Magnus – entered the room.

Instantly, every dragon watched the newcomer and malicious grins spread across their faces. Shabranigdo gulped. If the Shinzoku watched him like this, it meant....

"Awwwwwwww!"  
  
Hectically, Shabranigdo looked for a hideaway, but it was too late. No one escaped from a hyperactive Chaotic Blue.

GLOMP

"There is my little Shabu-chaaaaan!!", Chaotic cooed while hugging and squeezing a struggling and cursing Shabranigdo. „So how is my little favorite baby-brother?" "Eep!", was the only thing Shabranigdo managed to squeak out while desperately trying to save at least an ounce of his dignity. Of course, it was in vain. 

At first Dugradigdu and Garamigdo were only mildly interested in the ruckus at the door. Everything else could trigger Chaotics dangerous changes of mood and honestly no one wanted to face one of those. But when Garamigdo noticed the obvious amusement concerning the dragons he decided to speak anyway.

"Chaotic, even if Shabranigdo currently inherits only 1/7 of his original power, he has not rejuvenated a single day and has not shrunk a single inch. To assume that he is in a state of childhood he had not entered at any time of his existence is a completely irrational supposition!"

Chaotic looked up (meanwhile Shabranigdos face had met the floor in a rather ungracious way, with only 1/7 of his power present he didn't even hold a chance against his sister) and tousled Shabranigdos hair. 

"But he's soooooooo weak! I must protect and cuddle him!", she purred.

"Please behave like a Mazoku and let me go", Shabranigdo desperately begged and pointed towards the highly amused dragons. 

"Oh Shabby-dabby-chaaaaaan!" Chaotic cuddled him again. "Don't look at the meanies, come one, I'll feed you some pap!"

That was all it needed to make the Shinzoku finally burst out in laughter; even Luufcied couldn't hold himself and nearly threw down his laptop.

Probably the whole fun had continued for some time if not in this second the kingpin of the day had appeared in a golden flash: L-sama suddenly stood next to her throne, as usual clad in her long, black dress while her long, golden hair obscured her eyes.

"Awwwwww! My darlings!", she shouted (frighteningly similar to Chaotic Blue) and waited for the habitual greeting.

Cephied sighed. The sooner he started, the sooner it was over!

"Hello Mom! Happy birthday!" With a beaming (fake) smile he hugged his mother – just to gasp for air a second later when L-sama squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug. When he was let free at last he staggered away as fast as possible to take a deep breath. Happy that it was over he sat down again to watch Vorphied getting hugged to death. He thought he could hear a few ribs breaking this time.

The Mazoku were thoroughly relaxed – sometimes it was really great to be a masochist!

When the last god was finally cuddled (and the simultaneous "Weeee!"-shouts from Chaotic and L-sama had made everyone else deaf), everyone sat down, L-sama on her throne, the Sinzoku at the left side and the Mazoku on the right.

"Well! Now that everyone is finally here we can start the party", L-sama announced, „You eat something first while I open my presents!" 

Suddenly, another flash illuminated the room and when the gods could see again numerous plates with cakes, pastries and other food had appeared on the table – every food on two plates, everything else would have ended in a new Mazoku-Shinzoku-war. Now everyone tried to find the most nontoxic food while L-sama proceeded to rip the paper from the presents in enormous speed and mess.

Everyone watched their mother silently, no one dared to eat, knowing that an opened present would result in another hug which would – if one would eat – most probably end in suffocating or other embarrassments. (No one had forgotten the 2.343.129.524. birthday, where such a situation occurred to Luufcied, who wasn't suspecting anything and drinking and then suddenly cuddled by L-sama and forced by the law of nature to spit his wine out all over Garamigdos Laptop and Shabranigdos face. The following, frightening fight resulted in 3000 years house arrest for all of them.)

Cephieds present was the first one who had to endure L-samas ministrations. The creator beamed when she saw the colourful oven cloths. "Aww, Ceph! How did you know, I wanted exactly those! Lemme hug you!!!"

"Urgh", was all Cephied could answer when he slowly turned blue due to the following embracement. Shabranigdo, who was sitting just across from him, was of course highly amused.

The dragon sighed in relieve when his mother finally let him go to torture the next present (and, afterwards, its former owner). Her reaction hadn't surprised anyone – even if she could create everything, she seemed to love every gift her children gave her.

This included the other presents of the Shinzoku (a burned trunk, a glittering stone and a strange technological device which L-sama would surely take apart just to see if she could get an electric shock from it) as well as a strange sculpture (Chaotic: "I tried to represent the chaos as chaotic as possible!"), another technological machine and a poor victim of the Raugnut-Rusyavuna-spell (1) (Shabranigdo: "It was the most beautiful human I had in my torture chamber!) from the Mazoku.

And then...

Dugradigdu stood up. „Mother, I decided to dedicate my new song to you as my special present! Please allow me to sing it for you!" Thereupon he created a strange instrument which looked and sounded terrible and started to sing while the Mazoku and L-sama cheered and the Shinzoku nearly covered in horror.

Seconds later, the fears of the dragons came true. It wasn't that Dugradigdu couldn't sing, no, despite the instrument was the song melodic and he didn't sang off-key...but...

Because of the song – which was about intestines and torture chambers - Vorphied decided not to eat the rather strange looking noodles and the other dragons shared desperate looks. However, L-sama and the Mazoku liked the music so much that Chaotic started to sing along. Dugradigdu didn't seem to mind, but the dragons hat to cover their sensitive ears in pain.

After the song was over, the dragons were surprised that their glasses had survived Chaotics singing, Dugradigdu was hugged and finally, L-sama stood up..

"Well, since this is my 4.000.000.001. birthday I decided to do something special to make it a worthwhile one!", she cooed.

The guests however seemed less enthusiastic about it, those „special ideas"were always linked with huge embarrassments Shinzoku and Mazoku alike wanted to forget as quickly as possible..  
  
"So", L-sama continued, "I have watched my worlds for quite a few million years now and learned how the humans celebrate their birthdays. And I thought it would be a nice idea to have some kind of human-birthday today!"  
  
Common groaning, together with fake smiles and terrible presentiments were all the gods had to offer as an answer.

"Sooooo, then I think we can continue with the games!"L-sama jumped up and down in excitement. Then she clapped her hands and a big poster (wherever it came from) appeared in the middle of the room and floated in the air.

Luufcied and Garamigdo twitched while Cephied and Shabranigdo were slightly confused and the other four stood there dumbfounded.

"What's that?", Vorphied asked and pointed at the poster. "That's a picture of a donkey, an animal common in my world. It's used to carry heavy weights", Cephied explained. "However, I have no idea what the picture is for." He looked at L-sama who continued to smile. 

"I...I think I might have an idea!", Luufcied mumbled and started to type away once more. Garamigdo quickly joined him.

"If my informations are correct – something they always are – we are supposed to play a game humans like to play if they have not reached the age of ten", the Mazoku finally said.

Again, dismay overflowed every present guest while L-sama nodded and Luufcied had to validate Garamigdos words. Well, not everyone was terrified, again Chaotic Blue seemed to find everything funny. 

"Okay", L-sama explained, "I'll tell you how it works!"Suddenly she had a scarf in one and a needle with grey wool bound to in the other hand. "One of you gets blindfolded and then has to try to put the tail on the donkey – meaning you have to put the needle into the picture. The closer you get to the correct place of the tail, the better you are!"

Seven of eight gods contemplated to simply rum away – the eighth one, Chaotic Blue, was rolling around on the floor in laughter. Needless to say that the others gave her not the friendliest of stares.

L-sama didn't seem to mind Chaotic, she happily walked to Garamigdo. „Since you know the game, why not starting?"And before the shocked Mazoku could protest he was blindfolded and his laptop was traded for the needle.

"Mother, no, please don't", Garamigdo begged when he heard that Luufcied started to snicker. „Is it at least possible to trade this for a real donkey and a real knife?"  
Enthusiastic applause from the Mazoku, angry dragons and a whack on the head from Luufcied were the following reactions. 

L-sama shook her head. "Luufcied, don't hit your brother while he can't see! And no, no real donkey!", she scolded.  
  
This being solved, L-sama didn't waste time and started spinning Garamigdo in circles which made the Mazoku dizzy and Luufcied laughing. Then she nudged the poor, blind Death Fog to show him the right direction and he started to search his way to the poster while cursing under his breathe. Magical cheating was useless, L-sama would immediately.

He must have looked really silly because all dragons seemed to join in Chaotics maniacal laughter. When he finally reached the picture, he simply pushed the needle in, not caring about the stupid game, and ripped the scarf off his eyes. .

Seeing that he had missed by far (the needle was stuck in the back of the donkey), but not caring at all, Garamigdo quickly strode back to the others and handed the scarf to the still-laughing Luufcied.

The dragon was about to protest, but L-sama already grinned at him and handed him another needle. Acquiescent, Luufcied sighed and played along. Now the joke was on Garamigdo, who of course didn't even try to hide his amusement. This resulted in Luufcied hurrying up and not even hitting the donkey and therefore more derisively comments from the Mazoku.

From now on, the scarf was passed around by L-sama, but no one actually tried to win the game. Only Chaotics needle was a success – after hitting exactly the eye of the donkey, every Mazoku considered her the winner by the most painful hit. One has to get a rise out of the smallest things at a party... 

The „real"winner of the game was Shabranigdo, who was still laughing because of Cephied playing just before his turn. Still in a good mood, the Dark Lord nearly threw the needle like a dart and managed to hit the hind leg.

Of course, L-sama herself played, too. After happily getting twirled around she was the only one who actually considered where to put her needle. However, even she only hit the stomach of the donkey.

Shabranigdos 'prize' was another hug from his mother and the ‚privilege' to be the first one to play the next game. This made everyone else applaud in joy.

L-sama seemed very pleased with her first game and decided to continue her party right away.

"Okay, the next game we play is- "

Before she could finish her sentence, a ringing noise interrupted her. Everyone looked around for a moment until Garamigdo suddenly ran back to his chair.

"My cellphone!", he explained (not caring that six of the gods had no idea what a "cellphone" was) and took out his mobile phone.

"Oh, my humans call me!", he grinned.

The other gods – Luufcied being the exception – stared at him.

"You have human friends?", Cephied asked disbelievingly.

"Of course! You see, I trick them to take my side, offering them technology they can't resist. In fact I am the owner of a gigantic, monopolistic, worldwide technology-concern. Soon every human will bow before me!", Garamigdo explained pleased.

Luufcied snorted. "He tries to explain that under a fake name he pretends to be a human and tries to influence the mortals. But they only like to make jokes about him."

Garamigdo glared at Luufcied before finally answering the phone call in a much higher voice than normal. 

Whatever was told to him, when he rang off, he turned around with a hardly suppressed grin. Desperately trying to make a sad face, even the master of disguise failed.

"Mother, I am inconsolable, but my humans need me, I am afraid I have to leave."  
  
"Awwww!" L-sama seemed really disappointed while everyone else tried to kill him with glares. „It's a pity that you must go...but if it is really needed, I guess I have no choice. We'll see each other again in one year anyway!"

"Of course, mother!" Garamigdo was cuddled by his creator once more before he started to pack his belongings. He had brought along a briefcase which he opened to put his laptop into before changing to another human form; his hair grew shorter and changed to a light brown while his features assumed a more delicate form and his robe turned into a more formal suit. Finally he changed his glasses before turning around and facing a bunch of other gods who had never seen him like that. "So you really pretend to be a human? And then such an insignificant form?!", Shabranigdo asked bewildered. "That's really low!" "That, my dear, is called „camouflage", something which is not considered low but highly intelligent! Look where I am now concerning my world and what happened to you, Shabby-snip!" Garamigdo laughed snidely while Shabranigdo snorted angrily. "Well, it's really time to go!" He reached into his briefcase once more and pulled out a small, metal name tag which he pinned onto his vest pocket. Bill Gates was written on it. Then he gave his family a last goodbye before teleporting away. 

To say that Luufcied was annoyed would be the understatement of the millennia. Garamigdos impertinence wasn't even statistically measurable anymore! But after a little mental arithmetic Luufcied found a percental promisingly chance to benefit from Death Fogs absence.

"Mother, I also seek your consent to return to my world. With Garamigdo but not me being there, there is a chance that an imbalance of power could take place!"

L-sama seemed confused. It was absolutely sure that since the flow of time in the Sea of Chaos allowed gods to appear in their world just a second after they had left them, there would surely be no imbalance – but her cute, little Luufcied would never lie to get away from her!

Well, but even Shinzoku, who were the embodiment of truth, were forced to take desperate measures if it concerned the disappearance from a birthday of L-sama. And so Luufcied got L-samas approval to leave as well – along with some silent death threads from every other guest. Not that he minded.

And so, six gods and L-sama remained. The creator noticed that her children seemed to deplore the absence of Garamigdo and Luufcied (which was true in the way that they would have liked to hit them both up the head a few times – but that idea never came to L-samas mind) and therefore decided to announce a new game.

"Now, don't let this get our mood down! Let's play "Hit the pot"!"

This of course had no positive effect concerning the mood of the guests whatsoever, but L-sama seemed to ignore this blissfully.

"The rules are easy: One of you gets blindfolded again, then we'll situate a pot upside-down somewhere in the room, the blindfolded one must search the pot and hit it with a cooking spoon, Shabranigdo starts!" It took a few seconds before the brains of the gods had processed the long sentence, Chaotic started to laugh and Shabranigdo opted for a frightened squeal. Quickly L-sama gave him the wooden cooking spoon, blindfolded him and put the pot down at the other end of the large hall. 

Shabranigdo started to advance carefully, but was stopped by L-sama.

"You must crawl on all fours, my dear!", she scolded him playfully. Knowing that he had to follow the instructions, the red-eyes Mazoku started to crawl around while cursing.

Needless to say that the dragons were amused to no end.

Especially Cephied experienced boundless joy while watching his opponent. When named Dark Lord passed by him he finally had to laugh. If he had known what this would trigger, he might have had hold his tongue. But only "maybe", and that didn't count anyway.

"Nice, Shabranigdo, seems you finally learned your place!", he therefore ginned down at the Mazoku who sat by his feet. The other dragons applauded.

Shabranigdo growled. Cephied, that idiot...he would show him! Noticing that Cephied was near, he grabbed his spoon – to ram it painfully into Cephieds foot.

Cephied yelped, tripped more by surprise than by pain over his own feet, stumbled backwards and hit the table on which an unluckily placed plate with half a cake was placed near the edge. If the cake would have possessed a free will, every Mazoku would have accused it of joining sides with the dragons. But so it was blamed on fate that Cephied accidently put his hand onto the plate, pushed it down and the cake – not unalike a missile – found its way onto Shabranigdos head.

Not a sound was heard in the hall when Shabranigdo ripped the scarf away and touched his hair to find his misgivings confirmed.

Of course, the Mazoku seethed with anger and every Mazoku-instinct told him to try to knock Cephied into eternal oblivion.

However, he knew better!  
If he would attack Cephied, he would surely lose since possessing 1/7 of his strength was still less than the ¼ Cephied possessed. And so, Chaotic Blue would try to help him – she had to protect her "Shabby-dabby-chan" – which would alarm the other two dragons, which again would alarm Dark Star – which would result in a new war and 3000 years of home arrest for all of them – and 3000 years with those idiots in the same room was simply unbearable!

Nevertheless, Cephied would pay!

And so, Shabranigdo grabbed a piece of the cake which had attacked him and threw it back to Cephied.  
  
Unfortunately one can't throw accurate enough to hit if one is crawling on the floor.

And by coincidence, the cake hit Vorphieds robe.

Vorphied snarled and grabbed some nearby pastry to hurl it at the Mazoku. However, Vorphieds throwing ability seemed to be a bit under-developed, because the pastry flew far past Shabranigdo and landed onto the table.

To be exact: On Chaotic Blues plate.

Why this disturbed Chaotic will be a secret forever, but it was the trigger for her change of mood. While laughing like mad just a few seconds ago, the Mazoku-Lady now growled at Vorphied, grabbed two cakes and one pastry and started hunting Vorphied who ran like never before.

Now the other Shinzoku and Mazoku decided not to be left out any longer and so the Great War of The Food began.

L-sama stood aside and watched how the cakes magically flew into her direction, but never hit her. Disappointed because of the failed game she silently watched the ruckus...

...until she started to grin!

What great friends her children had become!!!  
  
2.000.000.000. birthdays ago, they had tried to kill each other mercilessly! And now they only threw food at each other! 

How wonderful the birthdays were! And how much her children seemed to love them!

Now that was an idea! Her children like each other more and more after every party, so why not celebrating their birthdays, too? Chaotic had her 3.589.349th birthday in 3 weeks! Now that would gladden everyone!! And so L-sama took her new oven cloths to bake her children some more ‚ammo'. 

END

* * *

For those of you who do not know what the „Raugnut-Rusyavuna"-Spell is: It's a Mazoku-only spell which turns every living being hit by it into an indiscriminate ball of flesh with the ability to regenerate infinitely. Flesh snakes emerge from the target's skin, which loop back and devour the target a process which repeats endlessly, causing the victim to suffer eternal pain. There is no way to free the target from this curse except to destroy the Mazoku that cast it. Let's say it's not nice.

* * *

Every author likes feedback and I also would appreciate comments, praise and constructive criticism! Flames are used to burn the posters of my sister!  
Thank you for reading, everyone! 

Sheba


End file.
